


A Car Wreck

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 狩猎过后，他们遇见了一个衣柜。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	A Car Wreck

谁都没料到。  
他们后背挺得更直，灼热火光映得对方瞳孔发亮。  
一场厮杀刚结束，猎物在他们面前痛苦翻滚，厉声尖叫，爬满蚂蚁尸体的白骨正燃烧，汽油混合盐的腐甜滋味灌进猎人们的鼻腔里。他们本该精疲力尽，该瘫坐在随便哪个墓碑或是幽暗的老树下，并期待尸体烧完时没在冷风中睡死。他们想着，等待疲惫潮水般没顶，力气从膝盖流失到手指，却仍站在密苏里的反季节冷风中发抖，骨节之间喀啦啦地碰个不停。  
肾上腺素永远比大脑指令慢一拍。猛烈吹来的寒风将湿透的T恤贴在滚烫皮肤上，冷意直渗毛孔。Sam打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子。火没刚才那么旺盛了，声势渐收。很快他们就能把棺材恢复原样，再一铲铲填平，除了内里灼伤的热土，谁都不会知道发生过什么。  
Sam看向他哥，发现后者正注视着他。跃动光亮映照着他脸上的凹凸阴影，黢黑瞳孔里像有东西在燃烧。他哥从来都那么好看，明灭橙光从汗湿额角染到下巴。那里轮廓完美，下巴线条愈发硬朗，嘴唇却柔软得让人脸烫。Dean的舌尖滑出来，缓缓舔过饱满唇瓣。他隔着火焰看这一切发生，看他渴望的东西变得湿润艳丽，让他的渴望无所遁形。  
“嘿！你们是什么人！”急促脚步从远处传来，守墓人的灯像夜空中飞奔的星星。  
挖坟就够糟糕了。更糟糕的是被人发现。  
对视一眼，两人迅速裹上满是泥泞的上衣，拿起铲子就跑。  
冷风锥刺着暴露的皮肤，钻进嘴里企图冻伤食道，又化成白雾洒进空气。他们在守墓人的叫骂中狂奔，刚消退一点的肾上腺素卷土重来，心跳快得随时能爆炸，肺脏生疼，像正活活裂开。警车的鸣叫刺破寒冬，遥远而缥缈。猎人们在逃亡中听见由远及近的尖锐鸣笛，脚步加快，眼睛逡巡着周围的遮蔽物。  
最平常不过的刨坟焚尸里会出现条子，而出警速度快得吓人。  
谁都没料到。  
“Sam，那边！”  
他看去。是夜幕中熟睡的房屋，不起眼，却足够躲避。  
Sam跟随哥哥扔掉铁铲，又继续跑了一段。  
房屋越来越近，值得庆幸的是，窗沿上布满了灰白蛛网。这个屋子没有主人，至少空了很长一段时间。  
轻轻一推，窗就开了，霉味涌出，几只蜘蛛晃荡着散开。Dean先矫健地攀进去，随后是Sam，还不忘回头擦掉窗台上积灰里的鞋印。  
警车更近了，从四面八方呼啸着赶来。他们藏在窗台底下，靠住脏兮兮的墙面小声喘息，毛孔渗出的汗水一颗颗滑过鼻子和下巴。  
鸣响驶向房屋，锐利响亮的叫声直刺耳膜。但很快，又飞掠而过，驶向尚在燃烧的坟墓。余音逐渐消散的冷空气里。  
他们吁一口长气，摊开双腿，横七竖八地坐倒。  
Sam这才发现Dean的额角在流血，侧脸也有几道擦伤，正缓缓渗出鲜红。惨白月光割开他的脸，藏在阴影里的半边隐含着暧昧不明的潮涌。年轻猎人嘴唇蠕动，想说的话却在看到兄长瞳孔中的自己时失去声响。现在他在Dean眼里是什么模样呢。狼狈，脏乱，手脚指缝填满泥灰，一身汗臭。闪闪发亮的东西在Dean宝石绿的眼睛里积聚，越积越多，似乎随时会溢出来。兄长下一秒是不是要仰天大笑。  
他缩了一点，而Dean凑上来。在明白发生什么之前，兄长的手指已经穿过头发压住他的脑袋，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起。Dean的嘴唇温热柔软，湿润地包裹着他干渴的下唇。他像沙漠中的旅人无法抵御水源的诱惑，呻吟一声就猛地压住哥哥，深深吮吸。他们的舌头缠在一起相互包裹逗弄，像要打个复杂的结。Sam火热地喘息着，希望这个结打上了就解不开，除非他们都到医院，让束手无策的医生割下舌头，从此当一对哑巴。  
这样很好。他们早就谙熟交流的手势，会在更多的肢体接触里过完一辈子。Sam动情地吻着他哥，手指从T恤下摆钻进去，沿着带伤的肌肤摸到发硬的乳尖。Dean敏感地低低呻吟，掐住他弟的肩膀迎上去。两人隔着裤子蹭在一起，迫切地摆着腰。他们急不可耐，几乎无法呼吸，像是从没这么硬过。  
他想扒下Dean的裤子，用上手指，用上舌头，把他压在身下，从头到脚都属于他。  
Dean从窒息里救出他们。被推开时Sam又黏上去，用肿胀的嘴唇一次次摩挲对方的，他们用同一种频率颤抖，舌尖已经麻木得品不出对方的滋味。  
“我们离开，就现在。”Dean目光炯炯地盯着他，微微发颤。于是Sam说不出别的，只能仓促点头，扯住对方胸口皱巴巴的衣襟站起来。  
一道白光略过眼前。  
他心里一跳，条件反射地把兄长压下，两人保持着刚才的姿势聆听外面的动静。  
几个纷杂脚步在附近转悠，白光来回扫射。  
条子们巡逻到这里了。  
Sam坐下，随时防备着窗口出现的物体，没看他哥。他的勃起还束缚在硬邦邦的裤子里，血液从头脑涌向下身，眩晕的快感让他心跳紊乱。他不敢看向他哥。至少在危险过去前不该这么做。  
忽然一个声音响起。  
“这里有几间废屋。”  
报告的人嗓音清脆，谨慎而犹豫，大概是刚入火坑的实习生。  
猎人们绷紧身体，捏起拳头。  
“你们分头去看，你们守在窗前。”成熟却机械疲惫的嗓音加入，向每个人分配任务。  
脚步纷踏。  
这里一整条都是废弃的旧屋，大概有六七栋。警员们一间间推开，每个房间仔细搜寻。  
第一间除了不怕人的硕鼠，什么都没有。  
第二间每面墙都穿了大洞，不知是虫蛀还是人为，上一任主人可能发生过什么故事，跟暴力有关系。  
第三间也没什么出奇处。主卧室里有一张只剩下锈铁的钢丝床。还有一座大衣柜。从外面看倒还算完好，除了两张蜘蛛网没什么破损。实习警员仔细照着那座仿若栖息海底的庞然大物，犹豫了一下，不知道有没有深究的必要。如果一打开，很可能会飞出来几只蝙蝠。  
他讨厌那玩意。他皱着眉头，一步步靠近衣柜。  
对讲机忽然响起，在过于安静的空气里吓了他一跳。  
“疑犯已抓捕，所有警员现在集合。”  
实习生松了口气，抹掉被吓出的冷汗，关掉电筒，转身走出房间。  
警车停留了一阵，又像来时一样呼啸而去。  
房间重新归于寂静，灰暗的月光一寸寸覆上衣柜斑驳的大门。冷风涌进木板上的缝隙，发出细小呜咽声。  
衣柜里却闷热无比。  
不知谁起的头，猎人们炽热地吻在一起，手指揪住对方的衣领。Sam急切地扯开Dean的衣服，手肘撞在衣柜内壁，响声惊心动魄。  
Dean顺从地赤裸着，灵活地解开弟弟的裤子，直接探进去握住了濡湿的勃起。他们的吻密不可分，像要从对方嘴里汲取氧气。Dean忽略掉嘴唇上的疼痛，一边在心里咒骂着弟弟的尖牙，一边含住他的下唇试图放慢节奏。一个最简单的暗示，他需要安抚过于迫切的弟弟，至少在他们做完之前不会因为狭仄的衣柜撞得手肘脱臼。  
Sam稍稍仰起头，呼出的热气打湿了兄长鼻尖，又狂热舔去，留下发亮的水痕。火从他触碰的地方燃起，灌满心脏。Sam双眼模糊，脸上发烫。他想对哥哥做同样的事，想脱下哥哥的裤子，想逼出他动听的呻吟和尖叫。  
但Dean在他摸向腿间时摁住了他的手，接着跪了下去，双手用力扣住他的臀部，比每回亲吻他的力度还使劲。他饱满的嘴唇正从头部开始，整个裹住了他的性器。  
尖叫堵在喉咙里，Sam的后脑勺砰地撞上衣柜，他死死揪住Dean的短发，膝盖发软。他的顶端被抵到柔软狭窄的喉咙里，停留了一会儿。那让他嘴里涌出听不懂的胡言乱语。Sam不大介意自己说了些什么，哪怕是从没出口的糗事和秘密。在Dean面前他没任何好隐瞒的，如果对方要用这种方法代替吐真剂，他很乐意连三岁时偷吃了糖果的事都坦白。  
Dean吐出一声叹息，就在他的阴茎上，气息让他的囊袋发热并且敏感地缩紧。然后Dean往后撤出，嘴唇紧紧地压在他的筋脉上，像在仔细丈量。Sam扯出长长的呻吟，一声比一声响，手指抓得更紧，几乎要从脑袋开始撕碎他的哥哥。  
Dean用一种绝对会留下指纹的方式握紧他的臀部，加快速度吮吸，舌尖贴着褶皱滑过，喉咙不时吞咽，却仍有液体不断漫过下巴，淌到锁骨和胸口。视野一点点明晰，Sam看着他的阴茎从Dean的嘴里一点点露出，又被吞下。兄长的嘴张到了下流的程度，性器顶端的形状从他鼓起的腮帮上显出，又慢慢隐没。兄长发出贪婪的声音，无耻地享受着。  
年轻猎人无法继续思考，无意识晃着臀，连嘴里冒出的声响都没发觉。Dean抬眼看他，纤长卷曲的睫毛阴影落在眼窝下，魅惑人心的绿眼带着饱胀欲望凝视着他。就好像兄长愿意臣服于他，愿意取悦他，愿意为他献上一切。  
他也愿意为哥哥这么做。  
他想得到更多。  
他现在就要。  
Sam用尽自制力扶住Dean的头，在后者的眼神转为疑惑时低低地说：“我想要你。”  
Dean嘴角弯起，没停下动作，坚定而湿滑地在Sam的性器上操着自己的嘴。双手从他臀上滑下，落入自己腿间。金属碰撞的声音提示着他正做的一切。Sam像个氧气被活活抽空的人，急急喘息却没有真的吸进什么。  
兄长呻吟起来，震颤在阴茎上电流般传播，细小而熟悉的水声从他身后传来。Sam舍不得放过他脸上任何一个表情。他想象着哥哥用沾满液体的手指开发着自己，想象那些修长指尖抚摸着翕合的穴口周围，让它一点点变得湿滑松软。那几根手指艰难却耐心地开发着小穴，缓缓进出却从没停止，因为Dean要让那里足够润湿，足够承受弟弟硬得法疼的性器，足够让Sam可以把他抱起来顶在衣柜上，或是翻过来压在身下，又快又狠地操弄，直到他晕厥在性事里，直到他第二天连走路都双脚发软。  
Dean终于退出，在顶端发出火辣的“啵”声。Sam双眼发红，一把抱起哥哥抵在靠墙的柜门上。Dean惊呼一声，整个撞在门上，脑袋又碰到柜顶，只好弯下身子抱住弟弟的脖子。而Sam已经坚硬地、迅速地、不容拒绝地进入了哥哥。  
在小幅度的激烈摇晃中，Dean的上身压得更低，鼻尖埋进Sam的头发，额头却还是好几回碰上柜门。他的双腿在快感冲击时更用力地缠住弟弟的腰，浑身抖个不停。Sam每一回都稳稳地戳在腺体上，Dean的呻吟逐渐变得热情淫荡，直到被握住脖子狠狠吻住，才意识到刚才叫得多响。  
但没人有空顾及，他们交缠在一起，在狭小容器里像被胶水黏合在一起的雕塑，情欲的气味争先恐后地覆满肌肉。Sam舔着哥哥的鲜血，品尝着他的美好和伤痕。  
终于，Dean咬住弟弟的脖子射了出来。一波波白浊还未涌尽，Sam便低吼着射在了哥哥身体里。  
他们在第一抹拂晓亮起前离开了屋子。  
衣柜门大敞，寒冬的风一阵阵拂去刚才的痕迹。

守墓人气呼呼地坐在电视前，回想刚才那两个盗墓者的可恨模样。  
完全没被注意的屏幕上正播放着一则新闻。  
“开普吉拉多市今日凌晨两点四十分发生车祸，现受害者均已脱离生命危险，肇事者已当场抓捕归案。”  
新闻镜头一晃，肇事者垂头丧气的脸出现在电视上，身后是两名抓捕他的年轻警员。  
他们背后，一排废屋静默地藏在夜风里，如同洞察一切的水兽。

END


End file.
